Slytherin Within the Order
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: After what was supposed to be Voldemort's death, comes along a plan that includes a Slytherin girl. A girl who is inside the Order.
1. The Idea

Perhaps it was a bad idea, or…maybe the worst idea in the History between Wizards and Witches. It perhaps was my fault, I could've done something different. Except it turns out I was one of the few Slytherins who offered to help Harry Potter.

It all started in January, a few months after Voldemort's death…or at least that's what we thought.

**January**

"We'd have to send someone young in" said Remus.

"Then send me in" said Nymphadora.

"You can't go in, as soon as you show up, they'll realize there's something up" said Remus.

I'm the Slytherin girl leaning against the wall: black hair, grey eyes, and light brown. However it seemed none of this would effect me, my Stepfather; Severus Snape, is back on our side.

"What about me" asked Hermione.

"No, way…we can't have you near Malfoy's father" said Ron.

"It's such a brilliant plan, there's no way it could possibly fail" said Severus sarcastically.

I laughed quietly, putting my head down slightly. My friend Blaise; standing on the right side of me, was also laughing, trust me Blaise Zabini was one of the last people I would expect to help Potter. Then again the times were changing, and more people were coming together. Pansy stood on the left side of me, thinking the idea of helping Potter was stupid.

"Must you bring out the negative" said Remus.

"I'm sorry, but even Lucius could figure out that one of you are faking it…what you need is someone who can fake something really well" said Severus, then sending Remus some sort of signal.

Apparently it took Remus a second to catch what he had been meaning.

"Perhaps you're right Severus, someone we know we can trust not to fail" said Remus looking towards me.

"Someone that Lucius has no reason not to believe" said Severus then standing next to me.

"Well that someone, says no" I said moving away from him.

"Come on Ivory, it would help extremely" said Nymphadora.

"No, find some other idea…that doesn't include me" I said.

"It's perfect really, you have the attitude" said Nymphadora.

"The hatred" added Ginny.

"The annoyance" said Pansy.

"That the Malfoys happen to love" said Blaise.

"See, even they agree" said Fred.

"Have you people not noticed that I have something against all the Malfoys" I said.

"Hey" said Adeline.

"Besides you, and most of your family, Adeline" I said.

"You literally have fifteen years of proof that you can get Malfoys to like you" said Pansy.

"It took Pansy two years to get Draco to like her, and she still didn't have him" said Blaise.

"No" I said.

"Come on Narcissa, don't you at least agree" asked Nymphadora.

"I do, except…Lucius is quite, um…how can I put this" said Narcissa.

"A wife beater" said George laughing.

Mrs. Weasley hit him over the head.

"What was that for" asked George.

"Would you like the list" said Mrs. Weasley.

"He is not a kind hearted man" said Narcissa.

"Not kind hearted, he's made of bloody stone" said Fred, then followed by an "Ow".

"Molly" said Arthur.

"You certainly weren't saying anything" said Mrs. Weasley.

"I haven't gotten the chance to" said Arthur.

"It would however be good for Ivory to do it" said Narcissa.

"No" I said.

Everyone looked to Pansy, Blaise, and Adeline.

"I agree with Ivory, so don't look at me" said Adeline.

"Can't help with this one" said Blaise.

All eyes turned to Pansy who'd yet to say anything.

"I can see where Ivory's coming from, we've only had to deal with Draco…but his father, well he's like the one who taught Draco everything he knows" said Pansy.

"Thank you" I said.

"However, I also see where you guys are coming from…but I think I'm going with Ivory" said Pansy.

"I mean, her father wouldn't even agree with this" said Adeline.

"No father would agree with this" said Blaise.

"Ivory" said Severus.

"No" I said.

"I understand that you probably hate him more then all of us combined, but it really would help" said Severus.

"No" I said.

Everyone was silent.

"Ivory, I realize you'd need to think about this…but as time goes on, more people die…and he grows stronger" said Narcissa.

I continued to look at no one.

"I am sorry for my sister killing your father" said Narcissa.

I looked towards Narcissa.

"You used to say, you can not put the blame on those who didn't do it…I understand you do not like the thought of being around another Death Eater, but above everything…think about your brother, and what Voldemorttook away from him. Think about the fact that the dark lordtook away the childhood he should've had" said Narcissa.

The room was silent once again."Ivory" said Severus.

"I'll do it" I said.

"Are you sure" asked Remus, cluing in on my thoughts.

"He took away the one thing Regulus had always hoped for, it's time for us to make a change" I said.

"Then it's decided" said Nymphadora."Ivory" said Severus.

I left the room then, walking into my room at the Burrow…sitting down on the bed, with the door closed. A red phoenix cawed from it's cage.

"Like you can judge Fawkes" I said.

Fawkes cawed repetitively.

"I realize it's unsafe" I said.

The phoenix turned and cawed at me.

"I'll bring you with me" I said.

Fawkes flew off her perch, and landed next to me and nibbled at my hand; not enough to pull away skin. I petted the phoenixes feathers, and listened as it hummed a low tune. Then Pansy, Blaise, and Adeline entered the room.

"Yes" I said.

"You don't have to do this" said Pansy.

"You'd think that" I said looking over at her, continuing to pet Fawkes.

"Did you happen to pay any attention to what they said in there" said Adeline.

"You can't do this" said Pansy.

"Yes, I can" I said looking down at Fawkes, who was enjoying the petting with closed eyes.

"The only thing I'm wondering is, what are you going to do when Draco sees that you're with his father" said Blaise.

"That's what I'm worried about" I said looking down at the floor.

"Listen" said Pansy, sitting next to me.

"You don't have to do this alone" said Pansy putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be with you every step of the way…well not really with you, but a letter away" said Blaise.

"See, Blaise is being negative…which means he's trying to be somewhat supportive" said Adeline.

"You aren't against this" I asked.

"Well the fact is, I've had to get used to many things…one, was getting one of my friends to heal my stepmother…and then obliviating their memories" said Adeline.

"Wow, Adeline could you be more supportive" said Pansy.

"I'm going to miss having you around" said Blaise sitting down next to me on the other side.

"You still have a girlfriend" said Adeline.

"But you see, she made the group" said Blaise.

"And no one's told Sev" said Pansy.

"Wasn't that your job" I said.

"I'll explain it to him later" said Blaise.

"Good" I said watching as Fawkes flew back to her perch, and began to sing a song.

We sat and listened to Fawkes, until she finished.


	2. Never

**January 2nd**

"You remember what to do don't you" asked Severus.

"I was the one who told you where he'd be, remember" I asked.

"Yes" said Severus.

I looked into his eyes, and they seemed to be a mixture of fear and concern. In response, I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Be careful" said Severus.

"I wouldn't do anything else" I said.

Soon after, I'd apparated in front of the store I'd seen him at much earlier, with the help of Sybil Trelawney. I hadn't seen Draco with him, I'd seen Macnair with him. He'd have a few other Death Eaters with him, but that be no surprise.

I walked in, and walked over to a large laid out case with necklaces in it. There was one that had a lion laying down with a snake wrapped around it, friend like. Then there was one that was a snake like the one on the Slytherin insignia with emerald eyes.

"Interesting isn't it" asked a voice from behind me.

I glanced at the person behind me.

"No, hello" he asked.

I continued to ignore him, it was something common that I'd do to someone I didn't like.

"You're testing my patience" he said.

"Hi" I said looking into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"See, that wasn't so hard" said Lucius.

"You would think" I said.

"Mind telling me, what you're doing out…alone might add" said Lucius.

"I was tired of being around a group of traitors" I said.

"It's amazing how theses times show the true sides of all of us" said Lucius.

"Yes" I said.

"Perhaps you and I have more in common then some thought" said Lucius.

"Perhaps you're right" I said.

"Come along" said Lucius.

"Why" I asked.

"I only wish to speak with you" said Lucius.

"What if I do not wish to speak to you" I said.

"Because as of this moment, it doesn't exactly matter what you want" said Lucius.

"That is what you say" I said.

He grabbed me, and I attempted to pull away but he merely dragged me on.

"Come along Ivory" said Lucius.

"No" I said.

"I'd hate to do this to you, but you leave me no choice" said Lucius taking out his wand.

Isn't that what he always says, when he has a choice to be civil and doesn't. Or did I avoid that choice, by not going? Either way, it ended like this.

'_Stupefy'_

I only can remember falling into what seemed to be endless darkness. Then I was lying on a bed at Malfoy Manor, it was easiest to tell where I was though my vision hadn't cleared. I felt my wrist where he'd grabbed earlier, there was a red ring. It hurt, and I couldn't help but make a small squeak at the pain.

Where he was I was too afraid to figure out, I could tell there was someone in the house. It wasn't Draco, he'd been living with one of his Aunts, but then it could be Lucius. All I wanted to do was get out of the Manor, I sat up and decided to look around. I hadn't been mistaken in my thoughts, she was in the master bedroom.

"So you're awake" said Lucius.

I turned towards the door, and looked at him.

"Why did you bring me here" I asked.

"Don't try to play innocent" said Lucius.

"About what" I asked.

I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You and the rest of the Order are trying to figure out what the dark lord is planning" said Lucius.

"Will you tell me" I asked.

The door shut behind Lucius.

"Why should I help you" asked Lucius.

"I'd appreciate it" I said.

"You know what happened to the last person who asked me" asked Lucius.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"It was Narcissa, and I'm sure you know what happened" said Lucius.

I looked away from him.

"But I won't hurt you, I'll give you the information you want; if I get something in return" said Lucius.

"What" I asked.

I thought for a second, and then glared at him.

"You sicken me, I'm your goddaughter" I said.

He smirked.

"I was sure you'd figure it out" said Lucius.

"Never" I said.

"How badly do you need this information" asked Lucius.

"There's more to what you want" I said.

"It's a small price to pay for all the information" said Lucius.

"It is not" I said standing.

"I'm surprised you'd say no so quickly" said Lucius moving behind me.

"What else do you want" I asked.

"Having a young girl as a wife somewhat pleases me, but then there is always more" said Lucius.

"You haven't answered" I said.

"The sweet gentle Slytherin done in by a Big Bad Death Eater" said Lucius.

"What else" I said.

"There are other things that go along after the marriage" said Lucius.

"Why me" I asked.

"It's very lonely in this house" said Lucius.

"Why me" I asked again.

"Teenagers go great lengths to help, don't they" said Lucius.

"Perhaps the ones you know, but none I know" I said.

"What about Mr. Potter" asked Lucius.

"He's someone along with the Order" I said.

"As if you don't know him" said Lucius.

"I won't agree to this" I said.

"Perhaps you'll have to think this over" said Lucius.

"Of course" I said.

"Discuss this with them, find what they think; even then I'm sure you'll do it on your own" said Lucius.

"How can you be so sure" I said.

"I've watched you grow up along with the others, I know what you've done" said Lucius.

I was silent.

"I hope you do remember, the longer you wait…the stronger the dark lord gets" said Lucius as I left the room, and walked down the steps.

As I exited the Manor; there were only two things on my mind: what Lucius wanted, and the fact that the last thing he'd said was true.


	3. Thoughts

"No" said Severus after I had told him what had happened.

"We have to at least think about it" said Remus.

"Think about it" said Pansy.

"What the bloody hell is there for us to think about" said Blaise.

"We'll find another idea Remus" said Nymphadora.

"This is the greatest shot we have, if we don't go along now…Lucius could possibly tell You-Know-Who, and then we're done for" said Remus.

"Apparently he's thought this out before" said George.

"Ow" said George after Mrs. Weasley hit him.

"You'd have to have known or have thought about it before" said George.

"It's a fact that Lucius does prey on younger women" said Remus.

"But why his own goddaughter" said Nymphadora.

"Can't exactly say anything in his defense" said Adeline.

"He's a bloody pervert" said Blaise.

Mrs. Weasley hit Blaise with the dishtowel in her hand.

"Ow" said Blaise.

"You could agree, if anything Lucius wouldn't want this public" said Remus.

"But who would know" I asked.

"Lucius keeps his business private, he wouldn't invite anyone it mainly be a ring on your finger" said Severus.

"I'd rather go with Draco right now" I said.

"This is an offer we can not refuse" said Remus.

"So it's a yes then" I asked.

"No, I do not want you touched by him" said Severus.

"It's not like anyone would know" said Adeline.

"He'd get the enjoyment out of torturing me" said Severus.

"Then don't allow him to know he is" said Pansy.

"You people are too bloody convincing" said George, then followed by an "ow".

"Molly" said Arthur.

"Have you thought the slightest about how Lucius could effect her, because once she leaves…we can not control what happens" said Narcissa.

"We may have to take that risk" said Remus.

"Then it's settled" I asked.

"Ivory" said Severus.

"Yes, it's settled" said Remus.

Severus glared at Remus.

"It'll be fine" I said.

I'd never been one to give false concern, but at the moment it had been needed. I left the room after that, I could hear them arguing. Then I sat down in my room, and made sure the door was shut securely.

Fawkes cawed.

"You heard" I asked.

Fawkes nodded.

"Someone has to do something" I said.

Fawkes flew off her perch, and landed beside me. She cawed again.

"I realize it's dangerous" I said.

Fawkes made a gurgling type sound.

"I'll be fine" I said lying down.

Fawkes flew back to her perch, and looked out on the starry like sky. The bird began to sing loudly, and the song slowly faded as I drifted off to sleep.

**January 3rd**

"You send me a letter at least five times a month" said Severus.

"I will" I said.

"If anything goes wrong you send me a letter" said Severus then looking at Lucius from where he stood in the field, and then looked back at me.

"Six times a month" I said then walking.

"That was quite cute" said Lucius.

"That's what you'd say" I said.

"I'm amazed you wear black as much as you do" said Lucius.

"My favorite color is black" I said.

"Very interesting indeed" said Lucius.

"Can we just leave" I said looking at Severus who now glaring at Lucius.

"Of course" said Lucius then pulling me close, and apparating.

I soon found us inside the master bedroom, she felt a small ring slipped onto her finger. I'd known he'd want this quickly, he laid her on the bed.

* * *

I covered myself in the blankets, and they were very warm. His arm was wrapped around me, I wasn't actually sure if I'd gone to sleep that night.

**January 4****th**

I was sure he'd done something last night, something in me told what he did. However I wouldn't believe that, I looked at the ring on her finger. I hadn't seen it last night, but now I saw it. It was an emerald, it was very pretty.

"Morning my dear" said Lucius entering the room in black clothing.

I glared at him.

"You don't remember what I did do you" asked Lucius.

"I remember some, but not everything" I said facing him.

His hand moved on my stomach.

"You didn't" I said.

"I'm not ashamed to say I did" said Lucius.

"You sick twisted-"It's one of those marvelous things I was talking about, that come with being married" said Lucius.

"I hate you" I said.

"If I had a galleon for every time you'll probably say that" said Lucius his hand going up and down her left side.

"Can you stop touching me" I said.

"You can honestly say you don't like the idea" asked Lucius.

"Yes" I said.

"Of course" said Lucius then his eyes trailing up the sheets, from my feet to my eyes.

I gripped onto the sheets tighter, he smirked.

"You do have a lovely body" said Lucius.

I turned away from him trying to hide the shame, but it seemed to be written across my face.

"Don't worry…your secret is safe with me" he whispered into my ear.

He then laughed as he got out of the bed, and walked out the room. I laid there for what seemed like a decade, but was actually an hour. Everything from last night kept coming back, and I brought my legs to my chest.

I sat up, and put my feet outside of the bed. Then doing a quick cleaning spell, I changed into my clothes, and then sat back down on the bed; my hands covering my eyes.

"I'm surprised that you even got out of bed this morning" said Lucius from the door.

"What do you want" I asked looking him.

"I'm not made of stone, even I don't like seeing a young woman cry" Lucius said brushing a tear off of my face.

"Don't" I said.

"I'll be gone for a little while, I'm sure you can manage" said Lucius kissing my head, and walking over to the door.

"How long is a little while" I asked.

"It's a mission, possible eleven months…who knows" said Lucius.

"You're leaving me here" I asked.

"Yes, good day" said Lucius closing the open door behind him.


	4. Not So Merry Christmas

**Decembere 24th**

I sat on the bed, it been precisely eleven month; then again, who was I to be surprised he had yet to return. A low cry came from a crib I'd created months ago, she'd heard this same cry every night…morning…and evening. It was young William Malfoy, Lucius' child of course…his plan had gone successful, but the fact he wasn't there angered me slightly. I shouldn't have expect much in first place.

Instead of letting the infant continue, I stood and walked to the crib and picked him up.

"Everything is fine William don't worry" I said picking him up, and rocking him.

William is pale, small, and grey eyed. The small child merely looked at me, and gave a smile.

"You're so sweet" I said.

A creek came from across the room, and I sat William back into the crib.

"Who's there" I said.

A skeleton hand entered the room, and then the room began to cover slowly in ice. As I began to fear for what it was, it entered the room. Giving a loud howl, a Dementor had entered the room; I fell to the ground as it pointed a bone finger at me. I tried to move for my wand, and the Dementor merely came closer. It seemed I couldn't get up, the ice came underneath my hand.

The Dementor turned towards the crib, and I shook my head no. As the Dementor turned away from me I stood quickly, grabbing my wand I pointed it towards the Dementor. Just then I felt myself be lifted into the air, and another Dementor's skeleton hand went to my neck.

"No" I choked out.

Just then the Dementor hovering on the other side of the room, neared William's crib. I reached my hand for my wand on the nightstand, then from the door way a person stood.

'_Expecto Patronum'_

A patronus had been cast, and the Dementors broke through the window near where I'd been being choked, and then the room seemed to fill with darkness.

"Ivory" said a recognizable voice.

I felt as he held my face with his warm hand.

"Draco" I said.

"Why would you live with my father, besides to help the order" said Draco.

"Why are you here" I asked.

"The Order hadn't heard from you" said Draco.

"I was a little busy" I said pointing to the crib.

"Is that a baby" asked Draco walking towards the crib.

"Yes" I said.

"He dragged you into this" asked Draco turning towards me.

"In a way" I said.

"With my father" yelled Draco.

"Will you stop your yelling" I said.

"You and my father…how the bloody hell could you" said Draco.

"I didn't exactly have a choice" I said.

"So what are you going to do to cover it up" asked Draco.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Never mind, when was he born" asked Draco.

"October third, anymore questions" I asked.

"How long has he been gone" asked Draco.

"Eleven months" I said.

"That's no surprise, he wasn't here for my first Christmas" said Draco.

"Christmas, I completely forgot" I said.

"Wasn't it your birthday nineteen days ago" said Draco.

"Great! I forgot my own bloody birthday" I said.

"Don't freak out" said Draco hugging me.

"You make me feel so grand" I said sarcastically.

"Well then I'll help you" said Draco.

"Why would you do that" I asked.

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone, after a Dementor attack especially" said Draco.

"Why did they come anyway" I asked.

"It must have something to do with my father" said Draco.

'_You mean the same bastard that left her pregnant?'_

The one and only.

"He should come home before Christmas" I said.

'_And you're defending him because'_

Why am I defending him?

"He won't, he surely wasn't for my first Christmas" said Draco.

"Can you stay here tonight" I asked.

"You didn't think I'd leave you" asked Draco, slightly amused.

I laid down to get to sleep, and Draco laid beside me. He placed his arm around me, and I felt safe…something I hadn't felt for a very long time. However fear still stayed, the fear of Lucius walking in and becoming angry.

"Ivory, come on" said Draco.

"Crap, what time is it" I asked.

"Don't worry Will is downstairs with Artemis" said Draco.

"You left William downstairs with you're talking cat" I asked.

"Not my greatest idea, but he did used to watch me when I was a baby" said Draco.

"That's called bad parenting" I said.

"Yes, yes it was" said Draco.

"I'll come downstairs soon" I said.

"Of course" said Draco smiling, and heading out the room.

I still looked at the bathroom as a forbidden place, so I did a cleaning spell…and changed, and arrived downstairs. Draco sat on the floor, with William, I sat down beside him.

"That would be for William" said Draco giving me a small Slytherin colored hat.

"Where did you get it" I asked.

"It's something I had laying around my old room, and I want him to have it" said Draco.

"Sadly, this won't be the Christmas he'll remember" I said.

"I'll remember it" said Draco.

I then looked him in the eyes, and then looked back down.

"In a good way, I try to stop remembering the bad things" said Draco lifting my chin.

As he looked into my eyes, he brought my face close, and our lips met. I pulled away slightly at first, but then continued with him. It had felt like it used to feel, when it was simpler.

"Well, what do we have here" asked Lucius.

I quickly pulled away from Draco, and Draco looked at his father in surprise.

"Father" said Draco.

"Our son I presume" Lucius said to me, not acknowledging Draco's presence.

"Yes" I said.

"His name" Lucius asked.

"William" I said.

"One word at a time, unsure how to speak to me _Ivory"_ asked Lucius.

"No" I said.

"Go upstairs" said Lucius.

"What" I asked.

"Upstairs, and take William with you" said Lucius.

I was startled at his tone, and picked William up and hurried up the stairs. Their conversation could've been heard throughout the world, Lucius was angry. I set William in his crib, and heard the front door slam. Draco was gone…no, he couldn't be gone! Please don't tell me he left me with him. I listen by the bed as I hear footsteps coming up the steps.

He'd left me with no protection! I could hear the footsteps getting louder, louder, until I saw the shadow at my door. This is it Ivory! Look what you've done!


	5. Slowly Killing Me

The doorknob turned, and there revealed Lucius. He slammed the door shut, and I tried to move over the bed as Lucius caught me and slammed me to the bed.

"Please, please don't hurt me" I said.

"Oh, you don't believe you deserve to be punished? _Kissing _Draco downstairs, you should be glad I let him leave alive" hissed Lucius.

I couldn't push him off, and then I had a bad feeling. As he grabbed his wand, and pointed it to my chin.

"Give me one reason, why I shouldn't torture you right now" said Lucius.

"You don't deserve the right to touch me" I said.

As soon as the words came from my lips, I covered my mouth and Lucius' eyes flickered with something I wasn't sure of. I just wanted to run, to get away. He'd weakened enough for me to move away, and then I felt myself be slammed against the wall near the bathroom door.

"Oh really? I don't have the right?" said Lucius his eyes were full of anger.

My arm was bruising from the brutal treatment.

"Please, I didn't mean to say it" I said.

"Well it's out now isn't it" asked Lucius backhanding me, I fell to the ground clutching my cheek.

He pointed his wand at me.

"Perhaps you'll realize what you should and shouldn't say" said Lucius.

'_Thundis'_

I felt lightning bolts travel up and down my spine, I almost began to scream.

"You will learn your place" said Lucius after I'd stopped shaking.

He kneeled beside me, and looked at me cruelly and I turned my head away. Lucius grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"Go clean yourself, you disgust me" said Lucius.

I hurriedly got up, and grabbed some clothing and headed to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me. The hot water rushed over me, and I sat down in the shower letting my hair get wet and come over my shoulders. I softly began to cry, perhaps he'd leave again…she'd cried last time, and he'd left.

After about thirty minutes, I shut off the shower and placed the black robe given to me. However I continued to cry, I knew he must hear me. Moments later there was a shine of light outside of the door, and Lucius opened the door and crouched down beside me and held me close.

"Shhhh…don't cry" soothed Lucius.

Outside the window I could hear the rain as he soothed me, soft and gentle hitting against the window.

* * *

I now lay on the bed, wearing a suitable black dress. William laying on his side beside me pointing at the ceiling, and laughing. He seemed to be the only thing that could make me smile. Lucius was in the bathroom still organizing himself for the day, maybe he'd go. However that seemed least likely, sighing I looked out the window. No owl, too much rain probably.

My owl, Meribell was a great horned owl. She didn't like rain, she'd fly in a lot of weather. Meribell refused to fly in the rain though, I then looked back at William who continued to stare up at the ceiling. He then turned his head to the side as if something was confusing him.

I jumped at the sight of a black, and brown colored owl on the ceiling. It flew down onto the bed, and walked closely to me.

"Clyde come" said Lucius lowering his hand, and the owl moving onto one of his fingers.

Lucius put the owl on a perch, Clyde in turn brought up his talon to his beak and took a note off it. He then moved his head forward gesturing Lucius to take it. When Lucius read it, he looked to me and then back to the note. He laughed a little.

"Apparantely I'm getting a break from work, my dear" said Lucius looking at me.

"Which means" I asked.

"We'll be spending _a lot _more time together" Lucius said smirking, and eyeing my body.

That was the last thing I wanted to hear from him, the very last thing.

"Of course you'll get something out of it as well" said Lucius holding up a small note.

"What is that" I asked.

"The information you wanted in the beginning, thus dragging your _body _into these marvelous events" said Lucius.

"What do you want for it" I said.

"Now, let's not get too carried away...you'll get it, when you deserve it" said Lucius giving the note back to Clyde, who placed it into the open message holder.

"When I deserve it" I asked.

"And you can start off with that deserving by giving me a kiss in the mornings" said Lucius.

I glared at him.

_'He can't be serious'_

"That information isn't going to earn itself, now will it" asked Lucius.

I walked up to him, and glared at him one last time before delicately kissing him on the lips. Then I lay back on the bed beside William, Lucius then lay on the bed beside her.

"You're working your way up, slowly but if your a good girl...then maybe it'll come a little quicker" said Lucius then kissing my neck.

As he kissed my neck, I did nothing. Trying to assure that I'd get the information for the Order, but what if he was lying and it wasn't the information?

"It's the information my dear, you can trust me on that" said Lucius as though he knew what I'd been thinking.

"What else do you want" I asked.

"What I deserve, which includes...whether you enjoy it or not, touching you" said Lucius his hand then trailing down her side, and to her waist.

I wasn't comfortable with him touching me, it reminded me of the first night I had here. Maybe that's why he was touching me now, his words came to my mind _"You will learn your place"._

As his thumb rubbed her side all she could feel was the cold shivers going down her spine, and the rememberance of the lightning bolts tracing up and down her spine. It was as though he was slowly killing her inside.


	6. Clyde vs William

I wasn't sure how long she'd stayed in the bedroom, I hadn't eaten for days. William had eaten quite a lot, I'd grown tired of going up and down the stairs. Lucius said, _"That's what the house elves are for"_. What day was it anyway? I sat up to look at the calender, it read **'October 3rd'**.

I couldn't have sat here for ten straight months? Apparently I had, and Lucius didn't care that I had been. I'd bathed, and all the essential things for the days. However, how could I not notice ten months had gone by. At least William wouldn't care since he was only two at the moment, therefore he didn't seem to care that his mother had forgotten his birthday.

It was hard not to wonder, where Lucius had been all this time. William had at the very moment during his mother's thoughts, decided to bite his feet. He was discovering a lot these days, one was that his father didn't seem to want to pay any attention to him. That wasn't anything that surprised Draco one bit, whenever I had sent him a letter.

Meribelle had gone a few days ago, it could've been months at this rate. For the fact that I'd stayed in bed so long.

"William what are you doing" I whispered lowly.

William raised his arms up, and pulled out one of Clyde's feathers. Clyde gave an alarming sound from his beak, and I pulled poor William back. Amazingly, Clyde did not attack William. Instead he gave a scornful look on his owl face, which in a way looked a lot like Lucius. Especially when Lucius narrowed his stone eyes.

Clyde then puffed up his feathers, and lay his head on one of his wings. William then smiled at his me, and for a moment it seemed as though William had come up with a strange plan. The infant crawled off the bed, and stood on two feet. I was amazed when he walked around the bed and to Lucius' bedside table, I sat there gaping as William was going for another one of Clyde's feathers. It was apparent that William was going for one of Clyde's black feathers.

However before William could do that, Lucius scooped him up and away. Clyde's eyes snapped open, and he gave a quite upset look and gave a small sound a Lucius.

"I thought you understood, after you bit Draco...that you are not to bite infants, or _children_" said Lucius.

William was not paying any attention to the Clyde's reaction to this bit of information, he seemed too surprised at his father saving him from the owl to care. So William grabbed some of Lucius' hair, and began to play with it making cute noises as he swung it. William then looked at me, and waved his free hand at me. I did a small smile.

After Lucius had talked to Clyde, Clyde turned his head a puffed up his feathers as though he were trying to look scary and lowered his head into them.

"How did he get over there anyway" hissed Lucius.

"He walked over there" I said back.

"Mind your tone _Ivory_" hissed Lucius.

William's eyes came to tears, and Lucius looked at him. I began to bite my lower lip.

_'Don't cry, Don't cry'_

I could only imagine how disgusted Lucius would be if William began to cry, and she didn't want to find out what would happen to her if he did. However, I felt at the moment...that it was more a matter...of when.

"No crying, shhh" soothed Lucius, and William smiled at his father.

His tears going away at his father's calmed voice, and Lucius actually smiled at William. It wasn't a smile of something he plotted, but an actual smile of a father being connected to his son. I savored this moment, knowing I probably wouldn't see it ever again.

* * *

**October 15th**

Lucius seemed to pretend, that the moment he'd held William had never happened. Though after that time William had pleaded for his father's attention, Lucius gave most of his attention to checking on Clyde.

Clyde did seem to embrace this, and did his own type of owl smirk. Through the weeks, it felt as though William was plotting against the bird. I wouldn't be surprised if Clyde had turned up in a small bird body bag.

"Why do you _continue_ to ignore your son" I asked to Lucius that night.

Lucius looked at me from over his paper, but merely flipped it back up and continued to read.

William was sitting on the floor watching a magical train fly through the air, resembling the Hogwarts express. Clyde was perched beside Lucius' armchair, and he then flew out of site into the kitchen.

"Why do you continue to care, whether I _do_ or _do not_ pay any attention _**our**_ son" said Lucius.

"Because, he seems to want your attention all the time. However, you _never _do...besides his second birthday, when you defended him from Clyde"I said.

Lucius lowered his paper, and his eyes narrowed as though I'd just mentioned something he'd forbade anyone to speak.

"I did not _defend_ him, I was correcting Clyde's behavior. Like a house elf, at times Clyde must be corrected" said Lucius.

"If that was the only reason, then why didn't you just set William back beside me on the bed" I said.

Perhaps I shouldn't have pressed forward, but I did and no matter how much I wanted to...there was no going back now._  
_


	7. Brawl In The Kitchen

"Where is William" said Lucius turning to the empty spot on the floor.

Immediately they both rushed into the kitchen.

"William" I said trying to get to him, when I crashed into what seemed to be an invisible wall.

Lucius touched the invisible shield.

"Great, just great...I knew I shouldn't have taken Clyde anywhere _near_ that charms class, bloody smart owl" said Lucius.

William was on top of the table throwing eggs at the flying owl, who was dropping eggs from above. However, William wore a noodle drainer on his head and was raising a spoon and he flung it at Clyde.

The spoon shot out a unmistakable jet of red light, meaning it was indeed the curse _**'Stupefy'**_**. **However, I had never known a infant to know that spell.

"Is there a way around the shield" I asked.

"That's very unlikely, we'd be blasting at this shield for days...I'd recommend taking a seat, and watching" said Lucius pulling up two chairs out of thin air.

I sat in one, he sat in the other setting his coffee mug on a side table that seemed to appear. While in the kitchen Clyde, and William continued at fighting each other.

* * *

Two hours passed, and Clyde and William continued going attacking each other in the kitchen. Clyde had taken William's wooden spoon, and William was in search for another one. However, just then Clyde soared around the kitchen speedily and ran into pots and pans and another wooden spoon fell from the metal side racks.

"He gets his stubborn attitude from your side of the family" said Lucius.

"I'm assuming your bird learned his jealousy from _you_" I said.

"_Touch'e_" said Lucius.

"There must be a way to stop this" I said.

"Well, I know two people who probably could...however, they both _despise_ me now" said Lucius.

"Who" I asked.

"Severus-" said Lucius.

"Who hates you for wanting me, in _that_ way" I finished.

"And Draco" said Lucius.

"Who hates you for impregnating me" I said.

"So, who should we call" asked Lucius.

"I've got one, but it's going to cost you" I said.

"No, you can't be serious" said Lucius reading my mind.

"You give me the information, and you don't touch me until the Christmas after the Christmas coming up" I said.

"I don't even want him here" hissed Lucius.

"Wonder how long Clyde will hold out against William" I said.

"Fine" said Lucius.

Lucius then got up from his seat, and took out a packet inside a large envelope.

"That contains any, and all information I can give you at the moment" said Lucius.

"And" I said.

"_I will not touch you, until the **Christmas **after the Christmas coming up"_ said Lucius.

"Now was that so hard" I asked.

"Very" said Lucius.

"Moppy" I called.

A house elf hurried into the room.

"I need you to send a letter to this person, tell him it's urgent...and he needs to come immediately" I said.

The house elf hurried out of the room quickly.

"Why must he come to my house!" said Lucius.

"Would you rather have both of them dead or alive" I asked.

"Does it really matter" asked Lucius.

I glared at him.

"Alright, alright" said Lucius holding up his hands as though he were afraid.

Several minutes later; a man with blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes apparated into the house with Moppy the house elf.

"Lucius, so wonderful to see you brother" he said cheerfully.

"Hello, Gabriel" said Lucius.

Gabriel was Lucius' older brother, by two years I think. He was an Aura at the Ministry, he'd led the Ministry off his younger brother's tail many times. Lucius was never that close to Gabriel, Gabriel did end up being the one who got both the largest amount of money and a larger house. Which surprised me, with how big Malfoy Manor was. He'd been offered a position as a Death Eater, with the post of either second or third in command.

Lucius pressed his brother to take it, but Gabriel refused. Gabriel's wife was murdered, and his only child Aaron was not too fond of spending time with his uncle or father. Adeline was thought to be Gabriel's child, but his wife Estelle later admitted that Adeline was Lucius' daughter. There was a lot of bad blood between the brothers, but Gabriel chose to overlook it.

"Could you please take down this shield for us Gabriel" I asked.

"Of course, and I think I'll stop this fighting as well" said Gabriel.

Gabriel took out his wand, and pointed it at the shield and the shield shattered like glass. Then both Clyde, and William looked toward Gabriel.

"Now, Clyde we both know you are not allowed to attack children" said Gabriel.

Clyde slumped his wings, and Moppy the house elf placed the owl in his cage. Gabriel then picked up William, and gave him back to me.

"I'll be going" said Gabriel then turning, and disapparating.

"Moppy clean this up, I'll take Clyde" said Lucius grabbing the owl's cage.

I walked William upstairs, and began to wash him in the tub. The yolk of an egg had crashed onto his head, but William ignored it and played with the bubbles in the bathtub.

"Clyde's in my office, he'll be staying there for quite awhile" said Lucius from the bathroom door.

"That's good" I said drying off William.

"His eyes are soft like yours" said Lucius.

I was surprised by the compliment as Lucius began to dry William.

"You should get that information to the Order" said Lucius.

I nodded, and turned and apparated.


	8. Can Not Find The Words

As I arrived in front of the Order Of The Phoenix's Headquarters gate, there was a strange feeling inside of my stomach. Something a lot like nervousness, for I hadn't spoken to any of them in an awful long while. The only one I'd seen was Pansy, and I swore her to secrecy. From the gate I could already see Severus sitting at the kitchen table, with his head in his hands; a typical position for Severus, a look of great worry.

An owl hooted at me, making me look up; which caused me to finally notice the rain, and the bitter cold.

"Ottie" I said questionably looking up at the owl.

The owl looked at me, and then dove down onto my shoulder. It then rubbing it's wet feathers of it's face on my hair, which was getting wet.

_'Should have really brought a cloak'_

Ottimore, Severus' owl, looked to me strangely; glancing at my hair, which was become soaked in the rain.

"What do you think...should I go in" I asked Ottie.

Ottimore gave a look that reminded me quite a lot of Severus' look, when Lucius had taken me away. However, how many people would be there at the moment?

"Lucius will want me back soon" I said.

Ottimore did a strange sound towards me, looking rather angry. Then swooping up, and flying into the gate; which caused it's lock to burst open.

Without question, I walked through the gate, knowing Ottimore was right behind me. Owls had certainly been much smarter in past times, I could hardly order Meribelle to open a letter for me...but opening a gate, especially with such aggression.

However, I stopped at the door, and Ottimore pecked at my hand. I pulled my hand away from my side, and glared at the bird. Ottimore ignored me, and pecked at the door with his beak.

"Ottimore, I've told you many times not to-" Severus stopped as he saw me, and looked to Ottimore as though to check if I was real.

Ottimore bit Severus' hand, and Severus flinched; which he then looked at me, as though realizing this wasn't a dream. I came inside, when Severus stepped aside. Afterward, he shut the door, and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I haven't sent you any letters-" however, my sentence was cut off, as Severus embraced me in a hug.

Which I then felt something much warmer then the rain on my head, and wetter falling onto my head. Severus was crying, and I hadn't expected it entirely.

"I'm so glad you're safe" said Severus then letting me out of the hug, putting me at arms length, and looking at me.

However, then Severus strangely glanced to my arm, which then I realized what he was looking at. The bruising from many months before.

"When was that" asked Severus, his thumb brushing over the skin causing me to wince; which I then pulled my arm away from him.

"Last Christmas, it's alright...it won't happen again" I said.

"Is that what _Lucius _told you, or is it something you have to come up with to keep me from wanting to skin him alive" said Severus.

"Now Severus, do not scare the girl...she gets enough of that at the Manor" said Remus coming from out of the kitchen.

"Where are the others" I asked.

"The lot of them have gone out and about, while someone has recently joined us" said Remus.

"Someone" I asked.

Remus stepped aside to reveal Draco, who did a small smile at me. I immediately stepped up to him, and slapped him.

"Thought you'd be happy to see me, after everything" said Draco, slightly angry.

"It's been approximately eight months since your last letter to me! You expect me to be happy? I was slammed against a bloody wall, and then tortured" I screamed at Draco.

I noticed Severus' face pale, and then he excused himself past Remus until I heard a door shut. It was easy to tell Severus had gone to his study.

"Well I couldn't stay there! If you could have at least said something before you went and _fucked _my bloody father-" hissed Draco.

"Oh yes! It's always about you! You selfish, loathsome..._asshole. _Why ever would I expect you to think about someone other then yourself! All the times you claim you love me! Well this is one of those times, where it would be nice to see that to be the truth; but once again...it isn't!" I yelled at Draco.

Draco looked at me seeming upset, and slightly confused. I then turned, and apparated.

* * *

I arrived in the master bedroom, where William slept soundly in his bed.

"Ivory, are you alright" asked Lucius as I lay down beside him in the bed, after taking off my shoes.

I began to cry, and Lucius wrapped his arms around me. Allowing me to lay my head on his chest, which was bare after I'd unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Do not mind Draco...his anger directed towards you, is merely anger he chooses not to voice against me" said Lucius.

I moved my head to the upper part of his chest, which was just below his neck. Though I knew Lucius wouldn't expect it, I trailed my fingers lightly up and down his stomach. Coming very close to his...lower region, and then trailing back up.

"Don't tempt me darling" said Lucius.

I trailed my fingers back down, then resting on the top of his black pajama pants.

"What about our agreement" asked Lucius.

I sat up, and looked him in the eyes.

"What agreement?" I asked.

Lucius' eyes flicked with a look of lust, and then he reluctantly removed my hand from the front of top of his pajama pants.

"Revenge sex is highly unhealthy" said Lucius.

"Of course, you're right" I said flipping my body to the other side, looking away from Lucius and to William's cradle.

About ten minutes later, Lucius accidentally had began to grind his erection into her arse.

"I though revenge sex was unhealthy" I said, letting a small moan slip.

"It is an involuntary reflex, from your constant moaning when I'd started off" said Lucius.

"Well I do wonder how you plan on getting rid of that" I said, doing a slight smile.

"You just so happen to be very seductive my dear, and I would like your help in this _matter_" said Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy...wanting help, someone should message the _Daily Prophet_" I said.

"Damn it, Ivory" hissed Lucius.

"Yes, Lucius" I asked.

The grinding began to become rougher, and I could hardly bare it.

"Revenge sex may not be healthy, but my body will continue these repetitive movements until you either submit...or I can find the proper way to restrain myself, which then. My restraint would only last so long, before...other things begin to happen" said Lucius.

However, I'd hardly heard many of the words Lucius had said, for the grinding had become so rough I could knew any second I wouldn't be able to bare it any longer.

"Ivory" said Lucius.

"I'd rather not wake William" I said nearly breathless.

"Right, you'd rather me continue...you're becoming aroused aren't you" said Lucius catching on.

"Oh god...Lucius, think about William, he's soundly asleep" I said a moan escaping my lips.

_'Curse his penetrative grinding'_

"_Lucius_" I said, my breath hitching.

"Damn it, we're doing this right now!" said Lucius.

* * *

William had began to cry, and I groaned.

"William" I said lowly.

"Can you get him" asked Lucius.

"I can barely lift a finger, you expect me to be able to walk" I said.

Lucius smirked.

"Forgive me _Ivory_, was I too rough...hmmm" said Lucius taking obvious pleasure, in my immobility.

"Mama!" shrieked William from his cradle.

"Lucius, it would be nice if you'd just get William" I said.

"But there is so much more left to be said" said Lucius, his hand moving up and down my waist; which was covered by one of the bedsheets.

William continued to cry loudly, and Clyde opened one eye and looked over at Lucius. Clyde being apparently smart enough, to understand Lucius was supposed to be getting William.

"See even Clyde agrees with me" I said.

Lucius put back on his pajama pants, and got out of bed. Moving with a pep in his step, and picking up William from his cradle and smiling at the child.

"Dada" said William smiling at Lucius, then touching Lucius' nose with his hand.

"Just as curious as you are, dear" said Lucius looking over at me.

"I'm not curious" I said into my pillow, trying to sleep.

Lucius smirked, and then brought William over to me.

"Mama" said William excitedly.

I sat up, took William, and smiled at him. William smiled back, and poked my nose. Inside of William's mouth you could see the appearance of teeth.

"I can not find the words to say how tired I am, William" I said kissing William lightly on the head.

"No words are needed, when you're with a Malfoy" said Lucius.

I rolled my eyes at Lucius, and William laughed at the expression on my face.


	9. Third Birthday & Our Dismissal

"Mama" said William again.

"Since when does he talk" asked Lucius as my eyes had begun to close slightly.

My eyes snapped open.

"I don't know...I think those might be his first words" I said.

"The Malfoy genes finally kicking in" said Lucius.

"Yes, next thing we'll know he'll be hitting his head against the wall" I said.

Lucius rolled his eyes at me.

"That only happened once, and how do _you _even know about that" asked Lucius.

I laughed slightly.

"One of my conversations with your older brother, awhile back" I said.

"I was two, and I was trying to get my father to open the door" said Lucius.

I laughed a little, and Lucius nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"mmm" Lucius moaned slightly, then kissing my neck.

"Would you cut that out, William is right here" I said.

"Play a game with him" said Lucius, his words vibrating into my neck.

"Will you please, it tickles" I said.

Lucius chuckled into my neck, and I moved my head away from Lucius; which brought it more above William.

"Mama" said William.

I covered my eyes with both of my hands, and William looked slightly confused.

"Peek-a-boo" I said removing my hands from my eyes, and making William smile.

Lucius looked over my shoulder, and down at William. Who looked happily up at his father, and William covered eyes and did then removed them.

"Yes, that's right...peek-a-boo" said Lucius.

* * *

**A year and a month later, November 14th**

I sat downstairs in the kitchen, William was in his highchair. He was slowly learning how to use his eating utensils, and for that I was proud. Lucius was due to leave again, but for some reason I wasn't happy...why am I not happy?

I wasn't pregnant again, thank god for that. However, Lucius was leaving again, and I should be happy. Overjoyed even, but I wasn't.

"Mama" said William, pausing to wait for my attention.

I looked to William.

"Food...all gone" said William, then frowning at his empty baby plate.

"Would like some more" I asked.

"No, peas" said William, shaking his head no.

I smiled at William, who'd found his own way to call Moppy to him.

"Mopey, Mopey, Mopey" said William moving himself back, and forth in his highchair calling to the house elf.

Moppy appeared, and took William's tray; which Moppy then left to do the dishes, William got out of his highchair.

"Toys, Mama! Toys" said William taking my hand, and leading me into the living room.

William then got one of his toys from a shelf, and began to play with it on the ground. It was the same Hogwarts Express toy, however, this time he had it stay on the ground.

"Evening Ivory" said an unfamiliar voice, it wasn't Lucius'.

However, I immediately stood, and turned to look at Rabastan Lestrange.

"Good evening Rabastan, what do I owe this..._pleasure_" I said.

Rabastan smirked at me.

"Always so much like your mother?" Rabastan asked.

Which seemed much more like a statement. His statement most likely referred to my utter dislike of Rabastan, which had been perceived as a horrible man in the household I was raised in.

"You're mother always believed me to be, well..._filth_" said Rabastan.

"Can't imagine why" I said.

Apparently, Rabastan heard the sarcasm in my voice, and seemed slightly angered towards my retort.

"Except that tone, definitely matches your father" said Rabastan.

My eyes narrowed.

"Lucius' son, I suspect" asked Rabastan.

"Well...-" "A simple yes or no, will do darling" said Rabastan smirking towards me, as well as interrupting me.

"No Rabastan" said Lucius coming from his office.

"Interesting set of hair, then. Blonde like a Malfoy's, but is not a Malfoy's son...now I do wonder if the dark lord, could _clarify _exactly who's it is" said Rabastan.

"Have you forgotten Draco" said Lucius.

"Really? I thought you disowned him, never saw you as the _true _grandfatherly type..._Lucius_" said Rabastan.

"So what is the boy's middle name then" questioned Rabastan.

"Is that really-" "It was not directed towards you Lucius" said Rabastan both interrupting Lucius, and looking towards me.

"Sirius" I said.

Rabastan's eyes narrowed slightly, after he'd heard the sound of my father's name. There was no way he'd be able to see whether I were lying through a middle name, which I'd never given. Which then, allowing me to think perhaps I should have said Draco's name instead.

"In honor of his _deceased _maternal grandfather" said Rabastan.

"The very same" I said.

"Well then, we should be going then...coming Lucius" asked Rabastan then turning on his heel, and heading out the front door.

"Lucius...what's going on" I asked standing up, and William looking to me strangely.

I walked towards him, and stood in front of him. Which for the first time, there was a look of deep regret in his eyes.

"Lucius" I asked.

"You must leave now, darling...when Rabastan tells the dark lord, he'll know I've had a part in some way of helping the Order" said Lucius.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Take this, and please...erase William's memory, I've spoken to Draco" said Lucius.

"You must be joking! After everything-" "Lower your voice, William is still in the room...take your things over to Draco's home, if you can not erase it. Draco will be more then willing" said Lucius, then kissing me on top of my head.

"What will happen to you" I asked as Lucius had reached the front door.

"That will not matter, as long as you and William are safe" said Lucius not looking back at me, and the opening the door and leaving.


	10. Epilogue: To Never Forget

**Platform 9 ¾, Eleven years later**

"Bye mum, bye father" said William hugging me, and then heading onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Shame, _he _couldn't be here...wouldn't you think" asked Draco looking to me.

I looked to Draco, slightly confused. William was thirteen going into his fourth year, he'd turn fourteen during it. It had been so long since that very day, and I'd come to think of everything that had brought us here to this very day. Especially, the unlikely marriage between me and Draco.

Along with the erasing of William's memory, though I preferred to forget that part.

* * *

"I bet you'd love to be down there, aye Lucius" asked Rudolphos.

Lucius was looking through the large window, of the reserved seating with the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, but he wouldn't remember me now...would he" said Lucius turning, and beginning to head out the door.

When Rudolphos noticed William look up at the window.

"Lucius" said Rudolphos.

Lucius came back to the window, to see William smile and touch his nose with his hand.

"Curious" said Lucius lowly.

"I think he remembers you, just fine" said Rudolphos smiling to Lucius, and then turning around and leaving.

Lucius smiled, and waved out the window. William, then turned and entered the train.


End file.
